A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight device, circuits for supplying various electrical signals to the liquid crystal display panel, and a power supply, as well as a housing for accommodating these components. The liquid crystal display panel has a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed and a frame region surrounding the display region. In the display region, pixel electrodes and TFTs are provided. In the frame region, a sealing portion, a portion in which driving circuits are mounted, and the like are provided. The frame region, in which no pixels are arrayed, does not contribute to display. The frame region has been narrowed, but cannot be eliminated in principle.
When a large screen is constructed by arraying a plurality of display panels, joints appear in an image displayed on the large screen because frame regions of the display panels do not contribute to display. Patent Document 1 discloses a display device which has a light-transmissive cover provided on the viewer's side with respect to a display panel in order to display a jointless image. An edge portion of the light-transmissive cover has a curved portion on the viewer's side. The curved portion functions as a lens, and thus will be referred to as a “lens portion”, hereinafter. The lens portion of the light-transmissive cover is provided so as to overlap a frame region of the display panel and a part of the display region, the part adjoining the frame region. Such a part of the display region that overlaps the lens portion will be referred to as a “peripheral display region”. Light output from pixels arranged in the peripheral display region is refracted by the lens portion toward the frame region. As a result, an image is also displayed on a front surface of the frame region, so that a jointless image is displayed on the entire screen.
Patent Document 1 also describes a display device including a plurality of display panels which are foldable (hereinafter, referred to as a “folding type display device”). Patent Document 1 describes that by making the plurality of display panels foldable, display planes of the display panels can be protected in a closed state.